


cic, cic

by TransparentSheepDeer



Series: Non-English devilman fanfiction [2]
Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Some Plot, akira misses hanging out with ryo and wants to go out, tako the cat
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransparentSheepDeer/pseuds/TransparentSheepDeer
Summary: – Ez így nem jó.– Mi?– Ez.– De mi?Akira kettejük közé mutatott. – Amit csinálunk.– Nem csinálunk semmit.– Hát ez az.
Relationships: Asuka Ryo | Satan/Fudo Akira
Series: Non-English devilman fanfiction [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767910
Kudos: 3





	cic, cic

Ryo-t sohasem zavarta Akira jelenléte. Sőt, tulajdonképpen ő volt az egyetlen, akit el tudott tűrni három óránál több ideig.

Legalábbis addig, amíg Akira be nem állított hozzá egy macskával.

Ryo döbbenten bámult az állatra.

– Makimuráék elmentek és rám bízták a macskát – mondta Akira köszönés helyett, – nem hagyhattam otthon.

– Már hogyne hagyhattad volna. Ez csak egy macska. Miért nem hagytad otthon? Ott se lett volna baja.

– Éppen beteg.

– Annál több ok arra, hogy otthon hagyd.

– Ryo! – Akira magához ölelte a macskát. – Ne már!

Ryo vett egy mély levegőt. Nem, nem akart semmiféle állatot a lakásban, de mégsem küldhette el Akirát. Nem is akarta.

Tágabbra nyitotta az ajtót.

– Jól van. Érdekel is.

Azzal elindult vissza a kanapéhoz. Hallotta Akira örömteli sóhaját, és hogy a lábával rúgja be maga után az ajtót.

Ryo az ölébe vette a laptopját. Akira lehuppant mellé a kanapéra, az undormány még mindig az ölében. Ide-oda izgett mozgott, Akira azonban nem zavartatta magát: egyik kezével simogatni kezdte a hátát, és gügyögött neki:

– Jól van, na! Ez itt Ryo lakása. Tudom, teljesen új, még nem voltál itt, de majd megszokod.

Ryo majdnem hangosan kinevette. Miért beszéltek így az emberek az állatokhoz? Semmit nem értettek a nevetséges beszédből, teljesen értelmetlen volt az egész.

Bekapcsolta a laptopot.

Akira továbbra is a macskával játszott.

Közben megkérdezte:

– Szóval mizu? Miért hívtál? Megnézünk egy filmet? – Próbált egy pillantást vetni a képernyőre.

– Nem. Át akartam veled venni a terv maradék részét.

Akira ledermedt. – Ó.

– Mire számítottál?

Akira mélyet sóhajtott. – Konkrétan ezen kívül minden másra.

Ryo megnyitotta a fájlt, amit prezentálni készült.

– Majd legközelebb csinálunk valami mást.

– De hát mindig ezt mondod!

– Igen, ugyanis rengeteg fontosabb dolgunk is akad annál, hogy-

– Vagy úgy!

Ryo hallott valamit a hangjában, de nem tudta megállapítani, pontosan mit takart. Értetlenül nézett Akirára, aki nevetett, mert az ölében fel–le járkált a macska.

– Vigyázz! Ez csikiz! – „szidta” meg. – Óvatosan lépkedj!

Egy kis ideig elnézte, ahogy Akira tovább játszik a macskával. Gügyögött neki, megfogta a mancsát és megpuszilta, a hátára fektette és a hasát mószerolta (mire az állat megharapta), és további hasonló, ugyanennyire értelmetlen dolgokat tett vele.

Nagyjából öt perc után Ryo megunta.

– Szeretném a figyelmedet kérni.

– Nem érek rá – Akira felemelte a macskát a feje fölé, mint ahogy egy csecsemőt szokás.

– Már hogyne érnél rá. Rakd le a macskát és figyelj rám.

– Tudod, Ryo, az életben akadnak fontosabb dolgok is.

– Fontosabb dolgok annál, hogy megvédjük az emberiséget?

– Ahogy mondod!

Ryo megfogta az orrcsontját, becsukta a szemét és reménykedett abban, hogy ez elég lesz ahhoz, hogy ne ölje meg Akirát.

Utóbbi tovább szórakozott a macskával, és most már Ryo-nak is leesett, hogy szándékosan nem vesz róla tudomást. Csak tudná, miért.

Elengedte az orrát és visszanézett a gépre. Bezárta a megnyitott fájlt és felment a Twitterre.

– Jól van, ahogy gondolod. Szólj, ha meguntad.

– Szólni fogok.

A következő fél órában Ryo céltalanul böngészte a Twittert, míg Akira az undormánnyal volt elfoglalva.

Említett undormány egyre jobban megszokta a helyet, és egyre merészebb lett. Már nem csak Akira ölében feküdt, hanem végigmászott a kanapén, Ryo közelébe.

Akira utána.

– Hova mész?

Ryo-nak nehezére esett a tartalmatlan képernyőn tartani a tekintetét. A szeme sarkából látta, hogy Akira tekintete a macska és közötte cikázik.

– Odamész Ryo-hoz? – kérdezte a macskától. Vagyis, nem kérdezte, csak _mondta_.

A macska leült Ryo-tól úgy tíz centire, a farkát maga köré tekerte, és fejét oldalra billentve nézett Ryo-ra. Ryo úgy tett, mintha olvasna, bár igazából az utóbbi egy percben csak bámult ki a fejéből. A macska farkának hegye mozogni kezdett. Irritáló volt. Ryo lejjebb görgetett.

A macska ezt a pillanatot választotta ahhoz, hogy az ölébe ugorjon.

Ryo teljesen ledermedt. Nem akart a macskához érni, és azt sem akarta, hogy a macska érjen hozzá. Most viszont az állat szőre az alkarját csiklandozta, a mancsai a combjaira nehezedtek, a farka pedig egyenesen az orrába és a szájába lógott.

Az egyetlen, ami megfékezte attól, hogy azon nyomban lelökje magáról, az volt, hogy Akira ott ült tőle egy méterre. És nevetett.

– Szedd le – hápogta Ryo.

– Miért szedjem le? Nem csinál semmit.

A macska úgy húzta végig a farkát az arcán, mintha egy ablaktörlő lapát lenne.

– Szedd le! – ismételte Ryo, kissé ingerültebben.

– Nem lesz tőle bajod.

 _Az_ a billentyűzetre mászott és két sornyi halandzsát ütött be a megnyitott dokumentumba.

– Szedd már le!

– Oké, oké, leszedem.

Akira odasiklott hozzá. Megfogta a macskát és kiemelte Ryo öléből vissza a sajátjába. Amikor már nem érezte a macska súlyát, Ryo megkönnyebbülten fellélegzett. Kitörölte az _az_ által benyomott baromságot, és megpróbált megint a dokumentumra figyelni.

Mikor újból belemerült az olvasásba, Akira megkérdezte:

– Tulajdonképpen mi bajod van a macskákkal?

– Hogy léteznek.

– Tudod, hogy értem.

– Igen, tudom. Ezért válaszoltam azt, amit.

Akira megint sóhajtott. Kezdett vele Ryo idegeire menni.

Majdnem egy teljes óra telt el történés nélkül. Ryo eleinte próbált a munkájára figyelni – válaszolgatott a hallgatói e-mailjeire, ami úgy felcseszte, hogy utána elkezdte összeállítani a ZH-t úgy, hogy csak az apró betűs dolgokra kérdezett rá. Faszért nem figyelnek az órákon.

Akira hirtelen megtapogatta a vállát. Ryo majdnem megütötte ijedtében.

– Mi van?! – förmedt Akirára ingerülten.

– Ez így nem jó.

– Mi?

– Ez.

– De mi?

Akira kettejük közé mutatott. – Amit csinálunk.

– Nem csinálunk semmit.

– Hát ez az.

– Úgy mondod, mintha az én hibám lenne.

– Mert az is.

– Hé, nem én voltam az, aki macskázni jött át.

– Jaj, Ryo, menj már! Ezer éve nem láttuk egymást, megígérted, hogy egyszer elmegyünk valahova!

– Ó, szóval a macskát nem hagyhatod otthon, de ha elmegyünk valahova, akkor megteszed?

Akira szomorúan mosolyodott el. – Tényleg ennyire nem akarsz velem lenni?

Ryo tétovázott egy ideig. – Nem arról van szó, hogy nem akarok – mondta, gondosan megválogatva a szavait. – Hanem hogy egyszerűen nincs időm rá. Nincs _időnk_ rá.

Akira megrázta a fejét és összepréselte a száját. – Naná, hogy van rá időnk. Ha megtehetjük, hogy ma itt ülünk és nem csinálunk semmit, akkor akár el is mehetnénk valahova.

– Oké – mondta Ryo –, de ez továbbra sem változtat a tényen, hogy a macskára vigyázol. Vagy hirtelen az nem olyan fontos?

– Nem csak a mostanról beszélek, Ryo, hanem általánosságban – Akira keresztbe fonta a karját a mellkasa előtt. – Igen, ma nem tudunk elmenni, de mi van mondjuk a holnappal? Vagy jövő hét szombattal?

Ryo sóhajtott. – Akira, nem lehet folyton csak bulizni.

– Merthogy olyan sokat bulizunk együtt.

– Tudod, hogy értem.

Akira felnyögött. – Az isten szerelmére, Ryo! Akkor ma legalább nézzünk meg egy filmet, vagy valami! Csak ne az legyen, mint mindig, hogy én próbálok veled beszélgetni, te meg csak tolod a démonos hülyeségeket!

– Nem hülyeségek – védekezett Ryo.

Akira az irányába legyintett és felállt. – Jól van. Akkor duzzogj. Ha így állunk, akkor én megyek is haza.

Ryo kiegyenesedett. – Ne menj.

Akira nem figyelt rá. – De, megyek.

A macskához ment, ami időközben a konyhába merészkedett.

Ryo Akira után ment. – Akira, ne menj.

Akira még csak nem is válaszolt neki, csak felkapta a macskát, és az ajtó felé vette az irányt.

Ryo hirtelen feldühödött. – Most komolyan?

Akira húzni kezdte a cipőjét.

Ryo eldobta az öléből a laptopot (de azért remélte, hogy nem ment tönkre.) – Jól van! Akkor megnézünk egy filmet. Tessék, most boldog vagy?

Akira a válla felett pillantott Ryo-ra. – _Két_ filmet.

– Akkor annyit.

Akira elvigyorodott. – Remek! Egyet választasz te, egyet én.

Ryo sóhajtott, és ökölbe szorította a kezét idegességében. Akira úgy tett, mintha ezt nem venné észre. Miközben Ryo rákapcsolta a laptopot a Netflixre, Akira simogatta az ölében fekvő macskát.

Egyikük sem gondolta túl a filmválasztást. Akira rámutatott _A fiúknak, akiket valaha szerettem_ című filmre, ami nemrég jött ki. Ryo bekapcsolta hozzá a japán feliratot, és már nézték is.

Ryo szkeptikusan állt hozzá a dologhoz. Mikor megszólalt a vidám dallam és a főszereplő narrálni kezdte az életét, eldöntötte, hogy utálni fogja a film minden egyes percét.

Vele ellentétben Akira kényelmesen elhelyezkedett a kanapén, hátradöntötte a fejét, felrakta az asztalra a lábát, és lassan cirógatta a macskát az ölében.

Ryo a szeme sarkából figyelte. Akira teljesen belefeledkezett a filmnézésbe, pedig még csak pár perce kezdődött. Ryo arra számított, hogy észreveszi, hogy bámulják, de Akira tekintete nem mozdult a képernyőről. Még akkor sem, amikor a macska megunta a simogatást, és kiugrott az öléből.

Ryo csak remélni tudta, hogy az állat nem fog sehova sem odapiszkítani.

Egy idő után Ryo megunta, hogy Akirát nézze, és megpróbálta követni a film cselekményét.

Úgy fél óra után el kellett ismernie, hogy a film tűrhető minőségű volt. Ryo nem volt valami nagy filmrajongó, de ennek ellenére igyekezett lépést tartani a trendekkel. A filmnézés számára kizárólag ezért volt fontos. Teljesen távol állt tőle, hogy egy filmet csak azért nézzen meg, mert ahhoz volt kedve.

– Nem tetszik a film, igaz? – szólalt meg hirtelen Akira.

Ryo-nak nehezére esett visszatérni a jelenbe. – Ezt azért így nem mondanám.

Akira előrenyúlt a laptopért, ami az asztalon volt, és megnyomta a szóközt. A film leállt. – Figyelj, ha nem tetszik, berakhatunk mást.

– Ez nem szükséges, tényleg.

Akira visszadőlt a kanapén. Egy ideig kifejezéstelen arccal nézte Ryo-t. – Jól van. Akkor mondd, mik a tervek.

Ryo óvatosan mérte végig Akirát. Valami nem stimmelt, de nem tudta pontosan meghatározni, hogy mi. Nem hitte, hogy Akira ilyen gyorsan mondana le a filmnézésről, amikor órák óta könyörgött érte.

Akira tekintete nem árult el neki semmit. Lehetséges, hogy ő is unta a filmet?

– Rendben. Ideadnád a laptopom? Kösz. Szóval, a tervek jövő hétre: a következő démon a listán-

Akira hangosan sóhajtott, hátravetve a fejét. – Tudod, Ryo, annyira nem szeretem, hogy soha nem tudjuk megtalálni a közös hangot.

Ryo nem tudta, erre mit mondjon. – Vagyis?

– Vagyis, soha nem tudunk valami olyanról beszélni, ami mindkettőnket érdekli. Nincs közös témánk. Ne nézz így rám, tudod, hogy a démonok meg a tervek nem számítanak közös témának. Az csak arról szól, hogy te elmondod, mit akarsz, én pedig beleegyezem. Alig lehet téged rávenni arra, hogy ezen kívül bármit is csináljunk, és most is, mikor filmet nézünk, látom rajtad, hogy unod magad, hogy nem élvezed.

– Nem az, hogy nem élvezem, csak…

– Csak mi?

– Nem szoktam ilyet csinálni. Ennyi.

– És akkor mit szoktál csinálni?

– Dolgozom.

– Jó, de úgy értem, amikor nem dolgozol? Mit csinálsz hobbiszinten? Mit csinálsz, ha ki akarsz engedni egy kis gőzt? Vagy mit szeretsz, mi érdekel?

Ryo a szemöldökét ráncolta. – Miért fontos ez?

A mosoly, ami Akira arcára ült, kissé gúnyos volt. – Na, azért csak tudod, mire akarok kilyukadni, nem?

– Nem. Fogalmam sincs.

Akira összekulcsolta a kezét a feje mögött. – Én például suli után Mikivel meg Mikóval együtt váltófutok. Meg szeretem az állatokat. Tele van az egyik fiókom állatkertes belépőkkel meg állatos matricákkal. Érted már, mire gondolok?

– Asszem.

– Na.

– …most mondjam, hogy engem mi érdekel…?

– Aha, igen.

Ryo elgondolkodott. – Érdekel a politika.

– Á. És még?

– Nincs és még.

Akira csücsörített. – Ó.

Csönd volt egy darabig. Majd Akira újból megszólalt: – És mit szólnál hozzá, ha találnánk valami közös hobbit, vagy ilyesmi? Akarsz velem állatkertbe menni? A gyorsvonat köbö két óra alatt ott van Oszakában, van egy kis spórolt pénzem, meghívlak.

Ryo szétnézett a saját nagyon, nagyon drága lakásában, amit ő fizetett a sok, sok pénzével. – _Te_ hívsz meg _engem_? Ne hülyéskedj!

– Persze, majd hagyom, hogy gyorsvonat jegyet vegyél kettőnknek, amikor egy nap egyszer csak úgy döntöttél, hogy akkor most adsz nekem egy motort! De, akkor az ötlet tetszik? Megyünk állatkertbe?

Akira szemei szinte ragyogtak a boldogságtól. Ryo szerette, amikor Akira ennyire örült valaminek.

Egy sóhaj kíséretében beadta a derekát. – Haj, na jó, rendben van. Mehetünk állatkertbe.

– Ez az! – Akira az öklével a levegőbe csapott, utána pedig közelebb csúszott Ryo-hoz, és magához szorította.

Ryo viszonozta az ölelést. Amikor Akira megsimogatta a hátát, halkan felsóhajtott. – Ennyire örülsz?

Akira belefúrta az arcát Ryo nyakába. – Aha. Szeretek veled lenni. – Csönd. – Hiányzol, Ryo-chan.

Ryo élesen szívta be a levegőt. Akira nem hívta Ryo-channak azóta, hogy Amonnal eggyé vált. Hirtelen úgy érezte, az ölelésnek sokkal több jelentősége van. Erősebben szorította Akirát.

– Sajnálom – mondta. Más nem jutott eszébe.

Akira halkan felnevetett. – Nincs mit sajnálni. – Visszahúzódott és Ryo szemébe nézett. – Majd valahogy megint összeszokunk. Örülök, hogy eljössz velem Oszakába.

Akira tekintete gyengéd volt. Ryo nem tudott mit kezdeni vele, és inkább elfordult.

– Hm. A jövő heti szombatomat szabaddá tudom tenni. – A kezébe vette a laptopját. – Nézzünk most gyorsvonat jegyet? Ahogy tudom, az állatkertnél is mindig sor van, nincs online jegy?

Ahogy beszélt, már ütötte is a keresőbe a kulcsszavakat, megfeledkezve Akira nézéséről.

Akira volt olyan udvarias, hogy ezt ne tegye szóvá.

– Rendben. Csináljuk.

**Author's Note:**

> nagyon vaciláltam hogy átírjam-e Ryo nevét a magyar hangzás szerint, mert fura lett volna a ragozásnál "Ryót" írni, de aztán úgy döntöttem hogy a "Rjó" még furább lenne, úgyhogy egyszerűen csak meghagytam az angol nevet és kötőjeleztem a ragokat. Akiránál meg szerintem nem olyan gáz ha á-val írom, de amúgy ha valakinek van ennél jobb ötlete azt meghallgatom
> 
> még amúgy fun fact hogy Japánban a gyorsvonat jegy olyan drága mint egy repülőjegy
> 
> na mindegy szóval, köszönöm az olvasást, ha tetszett, örülök a kudos-nak meg a kommenteknek :D még ha google fordítóval olvasta is el valaki, már csak magamból kiindulva, de amúgy nem hiszem hogy tömegével fog nőni a hit count egy magyar devilman fanfiction-ön


End file.
